The Brawlers and the Witches
by twightlight96
Summary: In an alternate universe, bakugan still became the game we all know but with a twist, Witches also play the game and can replace bakugan in battle. How much can that one fact change the story? Trust me it changes the whole game The story will contain the pairings from the show and the one some hope for but I'll try to make them clearer RunoxDan, JuliexBilly and ShunxAlice
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dan Kuso and all his friends were busy doing what they usually did. None of them expecting what was about to happen. Dan was taking a walk after him and all his friends had one of their usual conversations online. Dusk had already begun to fall and Runo, Shun and Julie had headed off to bed while Marucho was going out to enjoy the sunshine during his vacation. Dan had chosen a walk because he enjoyed the softness that came at dusk. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

''Hey Dan!''

He turned and saw a girl about his age running up. She was dressed completely in purple from her purple sweater to her long elegant purple skirt. Her long hair fell back perfectly behind her body and her face showed a slight smile and her European features. She stopped running when she caught up to him.

''Hey Violet. How's life over in Kira City?'' Dan asked his old friend.

''Good. Same as it has been for the last 13 years despite dad's insistence I stay over there more often to study.'' she said rolling her brown eyes at the thought of her father.

''That's nice. Everything's been same old here, too. Nice but makes you crave action.''

''Totally.''

They stopped not far from Wardington Tower near the center of Dan's hometown when a mysterious light shone across the sky. Both stared in awe as cards rained down across the sky and little they know it would change their lives. They each picked up one warily when two ball-shaped figures came out one blue and one purple.

Little did they know their lives were know forever changed

Almost 3 weeks passed and after learning about all the bakugan falling, Dan and his friends online had already begun creating bakugan. However, Shun, Dan, and Violet made up most of the rules, cards, and techniques used in the game. After adding Dan's four cyber friends, they began the system of creating bakugan. Violet could only contact Dan because her father rarely let her on the internet but he still allowed her to take the train northward to visit Dan for short periods. Whenever they wanted to test their new game ideas it was usually Dan and Violet or Shun who practiced them out since they had no way to simulate the battles without Marucho's help. Today was one of those days.

''You ready to do this Dan?'' cried Violet after meeting Dan in the park for a new battle despite the fact even in practice Violet never lost. She even gained the Iron Flower as her nickname as she was the only one with the perfect record despite playing less than Dan or Shun.

''Yeah. Let's do this!'' cried Dan as he and Violet pulled out the field cards.

''Field Open!'' they cried as their cards flashed purple and blue and timed slowed to its usual stop and they headed to the bakugan field.

(Violet's point of view)

''Gatecard set.'' they cried as the gatecards flew into the starting place.

''I'll go first. Gatecard set.'' cried Violet as her gatecard soared over to the right of Dan's and to her direct right. ''Bakugan Brawl. Darkus Siege(330g) stand!''

''Bakugan Brawl. Aquos Siege (330g) stand.'' cried Dan now both bakugan stood on the gatecard Violet threw down nearest Dan as both full sized bakugan began to fight.

''Nice move. Gatecard open, character(660g each).'' Violet cried as both sieges doubled in power. ''Ability activate, Shadow slice(760g Darkus Siege).'' she threw the card into her bakugan before it slipped into the shadows of the card.

''Shadow slice?''

''It's an ability that allows a Darkus bakugan to hide in the shadows and attack anywhere on the field also it gains 100gs.''

''Oh no.'' cried Dan as his Siege got struck from behind in the shadow from Violet's bakugan then returned to Dan in ball form and Violet's flew back into her hand with the gatecard vanishing.

''Ready for round 2? Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Siege(330g) stand.'' she said as the siege flew onto her other gatecard.

''You bet. Gatecard set. Bakugan brawl, Aquos Griffin(340) stand.'' cried Dan as he threw a gatecard to Violet's right and threw his bakugan onto the card.

''Ability activate, dive mirage.'' cried Dan as his griffin flew into the water then flew over onto Violet's card surprising her.

''That won't work. Ability activate Darkus swap.'' she cried as her bakugan flew to her hand before Dan's griffin could take it out.

''What!?''

''This ability allows me to swap my bakugan in the battle with a new one and negates your ability card so get ready.'' cried Violet before she herself dropped onto the card. ''Bakugan Brawl, Violet(400g) stand.''

'Uh oh! Not good!'' cried Dan looking really scared and maybe peed himself.

''What? We had to test how the fighting works for battles among the witches and since Shun doesn't know about us so I have to battle you to test the new battle techniques.'' she yelled before a dark purple mist emitted from her hand and shot at Dan's griffin forcing it back into ball form and landing in front of Dan.

''Well then. Let's see you beat this! Bakugan brawl, Aquos Falconer(350g) stand!'' cried Dan as he threw his last bakugan onto his gatecard directly in front of Violet.

'There's an Aquos falconer!?''

''Yeah. I found one so I'm guessing their more rare than most bakugan.''

''Well get ready. Bakugan Brawl, Violet(400g) stand.''

''Ability activate, Whirlpool Blast(Violet now 300g).'' cried Dan just after Violet landed on the gatecard with falconer.

''Not goanna work, sorry. Ability activate, Umbra Blast.'' cried Violet as her power level doubled and she jump kicked falconer which turned back into ball form and fell to Dan's feet.

The scene returned back to the park with the fountain flowing once again and traffic and people now moving along.

''well, that was fun.'' said Dan laughingly before both sat down to chat.

''Yeah, it was. By the way Dan why do you play with Aquos bakugan with only me and neither Shun nor any challengers?''

''That's a bit out of left field but it's mostly because I'm more strategic with Aquos bakugan and lose less with them. I know it is weird but it's like I just can't come up with any strategy for Pyrus and so I feel I need to practice with force to strengthen my Pyrus brawling better because if I want to be the best I want to be able to shake up my tactics and surprise my opponents.''

''Oh! So you do it to become a better brawler how nice. Hey listen Dan.''

''What's up?''

''I'm really sorry but I have to tell you...''

''Yes?'' said Dan worriedly at her tone.

''I'm afraid my dad is forcing us to move to further my education.''

''What! You're leaving?!''

''I want to stay but my dad is not leaving me a choice. We will still be in contact via email and you'll have your other friends on the witch bakugan website and we already finished the rules and...''

''And yet despite your attempts to cheer me up I'll still miss you. But hey no sweat I'm sure we'll meet up again soon.''

''Yeah. Well goodbye for now Dan.'' said Violet as she hugged him and walked away heading for her new life.

Little did Dan know his other best friend would leave him too in a short few weeks. But luckily he still had friends to be there for him and would still be there for the trials no one knew were to come. However after today Dan would no longer publicly play as an Aquos brawler...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far please review.**

**Dan: Why did you make me lose so hard?**

**Julie: Why don't I have a speaking part yet?!**

**You will trust me just don't whack me like you did Shun's grandfather...**

**Anyways would you rather have one of my Ocs do battle in Chapter 1 or just introduce them?**

** You have till the new moon to review your answer otherwise I'll make the choice for the next chapter. the next one is on January 31st so better hope you review before then or I won't count it sorry :c**


	2. Chapter 1 Intro:Cena Sunday

**Since no one reviewed I choose to have my introduced Oc brawl and if no one wants to comment fine by me. Anyways I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 and my main Oc Cena and yes she is both a witch and an orphan under care of her uncle.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dan suddenly burst through his front door with the speed of cheetah while his mother was doing another yoga exercise. He ran upstairs without even really paying much attention to his mother's usual little speech.

''Dan, your lunch is ready. I put it in the fridge better hurry before it gets cold.''

''Mom! You do realize it gets colder in the fridge faster right?''

''Well, I don't want it to spoil.''

''It won't if I eat in a half hour after you cook it!''

''Don't sass me young man.''

''Sorry.''

He ran into the kitchen, quickly grabbed the lunch from the fridge, and ran upstairs to go chat with friends. He went onto the computer but unlike most days went to the other bakugan website that was created. Since Dan knew witches existed, he was one of the few non-witch brawlers allowed to use the secret website since Joe's website was way too popular to avoid the questions, risk exposure, persecution, etc.. that came from being a witch so they created their own. Dan signed in since he had gotten an email from one of his closest friends on the website she would be on today.

''Hey, are you there Cena?'' said Dan into the webcam.

A screen popped up shortly afterward with a girl shown on the picture. Her age looked about his age and she sat at a wooden desk made of rosewood painted with a light flowing green. Her eyes were a darker but lovely shade of green that matched her slightly dark brown hair that fell behind her elegantly. She wore a loose long-sleeved shirt and a long green skirt that fell down past her knees with light blue socks and simple brown shoes. Anyone who looked at her would have thought she was both a beauty and a ventus brawler but her color scheme was her choice and not her natural-born element. You see every witch is born with one element that immediately becomes prevalent and thus that is his/her element status. Cena was water witch and her twin sister was an air witch. She also had a cousin who was a fire witch and an older brother who was an earth witch.

''Who else would answer? Just looking at my eyes and you can tell I'm not Elinor.'' she said with a light unmistakable southern accent that could make any man want to listen to all day.

''I know just making sure.'' said Dan with a small smile.

''So have any good brawls lately?''

''Yeah, I took on several tough kids at the park today and tomorrow I have one with Shuji.''

''That's good. You'll be at rank 1 before you know it.'' said Cena with a more northern accent without the drawl.

''Of course. I've worked hard and deserve it. Say maybe we can brawl sometime?''

''Two problems one I don't brawl too often since unlike most I care little for what rank I'm at and two I live in New Orléans all the way on the other side of the planet!''

''Aw well. Maybe you can visit sometime?''

''Sure I can visit sometime next week maybe if your still not in school.''

''I still find it funny that you guys have most of your break during the summer and get out in June. Our summer break isn't until July(21) then we head back in August(28) and eventually have our Autumn break(Oct. 6-Oct.10), and Winter (Dec.22-Jan.7) then March 24 is the end of the school year then the cycle begins again on April 5. Man it is so lame you have shorter school years than us.''

''Yeah, it would be nice to have an actual whole break for me to visit you plus a less complicated school system than the Japanese have.''

''Well, I better head out got more brawling to do plus I don't want to miss dinner and you have to get to bed. What time is it there?''

''Oh, 9:30 so I better get going. Talk to you soon!'' with that Cena signed off to head for bed.

Cena awoke to a fresh crisp morning and felt fantastic. After getting dressed, she grabbed up her bakugan gear if she had to brawl and headed downstairs to get breakfast. She headed down a long passageway that lead to the grand staircase with its elegant and posh steps leading down to a spotless reflective marble floor. You see despite her clothing, opinions, and respect to work for a living Cena was related to Lord Augustus Sunday one of the richest agricultural men in the country! However, the lord's nephew and nieces cared little for their family's large wealth and pride and strived to make names for themselves not their wealth.

Cena entered the dinning room with its large mahogany table and large ornate windows all decorated with the theme of water and it's beauty. At the end of the table sat two young girls, one her age and the other slightly younger than her cousins are. Elinor Sunday wore clothes similar to her sister's but two notable difference: one was the color was a lovely shade of gray and two was her clothes were made more for a nice Autumn and not Cena's more Winter appropriate clothing. Her dark brown hair was brushed back elegantly behind her hair and she had a bluish-violet orchid in her hair and wore a necklace with emeralds sparkling. She was an air witch but despite her looks Elinor was more tomboyish than her younger sister despite her more lady like appearance and her stormy grey eyes. Gloria, her cousin, wore yellow clothes to show her more lady like status in the family as her uncle's chosen heir. Her brown hair fell down neatly and held a lily in it and her yellow skirt and yellow shirt was the only clothing that looked appropriate for summer. She was way more of a tomboy than either of her cousins but was a lady none the less and a fire witch.

''Morning sis. Morning cousin.'' Cena said as she cheerfully sat at the table and began to eat some of the meal which included cinnamon bread, scrambled eggs cooked in olive oil, and some cooked sausage.

''Hey, you seem more cheerful than normal on Sabbath. Did you speak to Dan yesterday.'' said Gloria making a tone that made it sound like Dan and Cena were a couple.

''Yes, I did.''

''Oooh, tell me everything I want the details.'' said Gloria looking with a look that said come on tell me how your relationship is going.

''We're just friends and besides he already likes someone else.'' said Cena but Gloria say the blush she held.

''You like him don't you?'' she said sincerely.

''Lots of girls probably like him considering he is good-looking but I'm happy being friends.''

''Gloria. Just stop please? You know it is a subject that makes Cena nervous around. Anyways, Cena could you run to the store and pick up some things I need for dinner. I have a dance class to teach and won't have time to run out and get them.'' said Elinor.

''Sure no problem.''

''Thank you.'' said Elinor before handing a list to Cena.

Cena headed out to the city just north of her uncle's home by crossing the various bridges in the bayou lands that her uncle the trees fell back as she entered the jewel of the south, New Orléans after crossing the Crescent City Crossing over the Mississippi river. She crossed north and began running till she came to the French Market in the French Quarter of the city. After her trip to the market, Cena decided to go ahead and see what was happening at Congo Square one of the most active places where brawling occurred in most of the city. When she arrived, she saw that two brawlers had already finished playing and were relaxing near the ornate red circles that marked the center of the square. Today was one of the few days that music wasn't playing at Congo Square which often allowed the Bakugan game to play without drawing too much attention. One of the brawlers noticed Cena and smiled.

''Hey, Cena. How are you today?'' said the young African-American brawler.

''I'm fine and how are you today, Alyssa?''

''Right as rain. Have you come to play a round of Bakugan?'' she said with a southern and African accent.

''Not really I just came to see how the games were going today.''

''Well, I just beat Jake over here and am craving to play some more. Care to brawl?''

''Not really...''

''Oh come on. Today has few players and I know your good. Please for a friend?'' she said with a pleading look.

''Alright, let's get this over with.'' said Cena as Alyssa stood up and pulled out her field card.

''Field open!'' they cried as they pulled the gatecards out and time slowed as their cards flashed blue and yellow.

(Cena's point of view)

''Gatecard set.'' they cried as their cards flew to standard formation.

''Alright, I'll go first.'' said Alyssa as she threw her bakugan onto her gatecard. ''Bakugan brawl, Haos Siege(350g) stand.''

''Alright. Bakugan Brawl Aquos Siege(370g) stand.'' said Cena as her bakugan fell onto Alyssa's gatecard.

After the two bakugan turned into full forms Alyssa cried, ''That won't work. Gatecard open Triple Battle. Get ready to lose, Bakugan brawl Haos Ravenoid(300g) stand.

The second bakugan flew straight into Aquos Siege as the other Siege tried to ram into it but Cena's bakugan still stood despite a combined power level of 650g.

''Sorry but it looks like you're going to lose, Ability activate Double Rise.''

''What?'' said Alyssa surprised.

''Double Rise is an ability that not only prevents you from activating an ability but will double my bakugan's power level if it faces two enemies at once.'' said Cena as her Siege doubled to 740g and smashed his spear into the two bakugan causing them to revert to ball form.

The two Haos bakugan fell at Alyssa's feet and Cena's returned to her in ball form and the gatecard shattered.

''I'm not through yet. Bakugan Brawl Haos Griffin(350g) stand.'' cried Alyssa as he threw her bakugan onto Cena's gatecard.

''Alright, Bakugan Brawl Aquos Siege(370g) stand.'' said Cena as both bakugan reverted to full form and began fighting.

''Ability activate Haos Shine Blast. With this Griffin gains 100g and you can't activate any abilities. Looks like this round is mine.'' said Alyssa as she smiled at the thought.

''You forgot something so unfortunately you are about to lose to me again.'' said Cena sadly.

''What?''

''You're on my gatecard.''

''Uh oh.'' she said as her Griffin(450g) rammed into Cena's Siege.

''Gatecard open Pyrus. Now my bakugan has all your power. Sorry but I win again.'' said Cena as her Siege's spear struck Alyssa's Griffin(270).

The scene reverted back to the Congo Plaza with both bakugan returning to their brawlers but both smiled.

''I'll beat you next time.'' said Alyssa.

''Yeah, you will but I have to head home. I have groceries to take back.'' said Cena smiling at her friend

''Alright, see y'all round.''

''Bye Alyssa.'' said Cena as she headed home but then had the strangest feeling she was being watched.

In the shadows of a street, Masquerade watched before he took on his first victims.

* * *

**Hope you liked the story and please review c:**

**Dan: Wait she has a crush on me?**

**Yes**

**Dan: Eww gross,**

**She's not the only one... besides you like Runo.**

**Dan: ...**

**That's what I though anyways I'll try another poll would you rather:**

**A: Have Alyssa vs. Masquerade**

**B. Cena vs. Masquerade**

**C. Both**

**D: Continue with a better intro to the personalities of the three witches**

**E: Introduce my antagonist witch the deal maker Victoria**

**F: None of the above**

**G: All the above in the next 2 or 3 chapters**

**Anyways if you review and answer what Chapter 2 will be about I'll make sure your wish is my command but you only have the rest of Feburary 2014 to review your answer. All you have to do is choose one of those seven letters. So see you then and please review. c:**


End file.
